Brilliantly Clueless
by xkohleyesx
Summary: He must have been riffling through the first drawer he came to, Abby deduced, because the object he currently held in his hands had most assuredly NOT come from the stash of clothes he’d taken to keeping at her apartment -NOT WHAT YOU THINK haha


Abby stopped in her tracks. Suppressing a laugh, eyes twinkling with mirth, she leaned a shoulder against the doorframe to her bedroom, observing the scene unfolding before her.

Seeing Timothy McGee standing in her bedroom was not an unusual sight, as of late. Their relationship had once again taken a turn for the better and, as such, much of their spare time was spent in each other's company.

As well, it was not uncommon for her to find him standing in said bedroom, half naked, at the foot of her bed (because _of course_ she owned more than just her coffin), drying his hair with a towel, his typical dress shirt splayed in front of him waiting to be slipped on, along with the tie resting beside it.

None of these things were ever abnormal or unexpected. In fact, Abby recently discovered home to feel rather lacking, as though missing something, whenever he was not present in it.

But Abby had never once expected to see what she saw when she walked through her bedroom door on the day of their sixth month anniversary.

McGee, still shirtless from his morning shower, had apparently abandon the confines of his starched button-up shirt and had gone in search of a comfortable t-shirt instead. He must have been riffling through the first drawer he came to, Abby deduced, because the object he currently held in his hands had most assuredly _not_ come from the stash of clothes he'd taken to keeping at her apartment for just such occasions.

Crossing her arms across her middle, Abby struggled to keep her amusement silent, wishing her presence to remain unknown as McGee continued to ponder the mysterious object he held. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Abby wondered vaguely whether she should retreat to the living room and retrieve her camera. She quickly dispensed with the notion, not wanting to miss a moment.

Poised in the middle of the room, McGee stared down at the object, turning it once, twice, three times over in his palms. Abby watched him take in the object's double cups, linked loosely by a clear hook at the center, its somewhat fleshy complexion, and its slightly tacky inner edges.

A small line furrowed his brow as he once again turned the object over in his hands, the rounded edge of the cup now facing upwards. Pulling one hand away, McGee slowly began to prod the rubber-like convex with a single finger. Watching the material snap back to shape several times, he halted his poking and instead brought the finger to his chin in a stereotypical 'thinking' pose.

A few moments passed in silent contemplation (on McGee's part, at least; Abby's passed in silent fits of laughter). Abby readied herself to put the man out of his figurative misery when a small light seemed to dawn in McGee's eyes. Scrubbing a fingerless-gloved hand at the gleeful tears running down her face, Abby found herself praying, albeit hysterically, that the clueless man had finally figured it out.

Flipping the object yet again in his grasp, McGee held it in both hands, each cup cradled gently on the tips of his fingers. He eyed the outcome, considering its possibility as a legitimate discovery, and then finally nodded his head firmly.

Abby felt her merriment calm slightly as she quickly recognized McGee's 'decisive' face. Straightening her lace corset slightly, a light chuckle shaking her body as she did so, Abby turned from the doorway, intent to return to the kitchen and check the progress of their dinner cooking in the oven.

With a triumphant grin gracing his lips, however, McGee finally spoke,

"It's a candy dish."

Abby couldn't hold back her laughter any longer.

This man was the most brilliant person Abby knew! He possessed a degree in biomedical engineering from Johns Hopkins University and a _masters _in computer forensics from MIT- yes, _the_ MIT. He had graduated _top of his class_ at the Federal Law Enforcement Training Center, held a special agent status on one of, if not _the_ best investigative teams out of NCIS, and basically kicked bad guy ass every day of his life.

And yet, he stood there, questioning look on his face, completely flabbergasted and thrown by a stick-on, strapless bra!

The oh, so palpable irony was not lost on Abby, though, as she doubled over where she stood, body poised half in and half out of the bedroom, hysterics wracking her black-clad frame.

For several moments, she simply stood there, arms clutching her sides, lungs desperately trying to take in fresh oxygen.

It was quite a few moments still, before Abby was able to look at McGee, his face holding a confused and flushed expression, his hands still cradling the bra, without dissolving into laughter once more.

With mascara-streaked eyes, Abby finally managed to raise her head to meet the puzzled and red-faced gaze of McGee. Standing straight, Abby winced as the slight stitch in her side protested the movement, but found she couldn't complain- the amusement was well worth the pain.

Approaching McGee, Abby chuckled slightly as she eyed the bra still nestled in his grasp. McGee's look of incomprehension slowly melted into one of mild indignation as he quickly realized that she had been laughing at_ him_.

"What?" He questioned, the exasperation he now felt unable to fully cover the bafflement of his earlier inspection.

Abby merely smiled, kissing him softly on the lips, a tiny giggle bubbling up her throat as she removed the bra from his hands and tossed it in the general direction of her closet.

_He'll figure it out eventually_, she deduced, deepening the kiss as she placed her hands on his bare chest and nudged him towards the bed.

She watched as his mystified gaze followed the garment's journey, contemplating it once more as it landed with a squishy _plop_ on the floor, before his eyelids slid shut and he returned her embrace ardently.

Abby rolled her eyes lightly, smiling into the lips of the cluelessly brilliant man she loved.

_Or not…_

* * *

[ This story was inspired by an FML I read one day. If you've never heard of it, I suggest you check out. It's this amazing site where you can "get the guts to spill the beans" and laugh at other people's anecdotes that make your life feel just a little less crappy :) I find it quite therapeutic sometimes…

Anyway, the one that incited my writing went a little like this:

"Today, I caught my dad squishing my stick-on bra cups in his hands, trying to figure out what they are. He's an engineer who graduated from MIT. I still don't think he knows what they are. FML"

hahaha! When I heard MIT linked with confusion, my mind instantly flew to McGee hehe Gotta love him… :D

Well, hope you liked it, and reviews are love ;) ]


End file.
